Turning Points
by fowlfan
Summary: "If Kurosaki thought about it, he could pinpoint the exact turning point in his life that brought him to where he was now."  The life and journey of the 'Daisy Cutter', Kurosaki Tasuku.
1. Chapter 1

If Kurosaki thought about it, he could pinpoint the exact turning point in his life that brought him to where he was now. Well, maybe there was more than one, but the point that got the ball rolling was at age six.

His mother had bought their first home computer.

It was bulky, with the box-like screen, keyboard, and separate hard drive, but top of the line at the time. His little eyes widened as his mother turned it on, the machine whirring to life. She showed him how to move the mouse to select things, the programs on it, and the internet.

Tasuku loved to watch his mother work on the computer, how her fingers would expertly tap the keys to create words on the screen. She even had gotten him his own computer game to play when she wasn't using the machine, some educational game that taught him his hiragana and kanji.

What was it that made it work? It was kind of like the television set they had in the living room, but you could move things on it yourself. He would scratch his dark brown hair and wonder what was inside the box, but never did anything about it.

That is, until he was nine. Adults were always telling how clever he was, how grown up he looked! He _was _one of the taller kids in his class. So when the brilliant idea of _dismantling _the computer struck him, he had to follow through with it. He was almost a big kid; he would definitely know how to put it back together again.

His mother came home that night to a horrifying mess. There was glass all over the floor, gears and things on the table, and an open faced computer on the desk.

"Tasuku!" she shrieked. He was hidden under the bed, tears streaking messily down his face. She sighed as she pulled his unwilling form out. She placed him in her lap and hugged him to her chest.

"Mm forwy!" he wailed into her shirt. She picked his head up a little to hear more clearly, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how it worked! Then I dropped one of the screws and some of the gears popped out and then the screen fell and broke all over the place and you told me never to touch broken glass and, and…," he started to hiccup as he wiped his eyes. "Please don't hate me."

His poor mother sighed. "I could never hate you my dear."

"Yes you could, I'd hate me if I were you," he started to tear up again. She hugged him to her chest even tighter.

"I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you. We can get another screen, and I can clean up the mess in a few minutes. Just _promise _me you won't do this _ever_ again. That doesn't just include the computer, but all other appliances." He nodded into her shirt. "There, there. Now help me clean up this mess."

* * *

Several years later and Tasuku was still what others called a 'computer geek'. He took afternoon classes on computers after his middle school classes. He applied to every computer-focused high school he could find (there weren't many, mind you). If you didn't know the difference between Ada and COBOL the better schools would simply laugh at your application. After being accepted into Tokyo's Technical High School of Computers and Engineering, he set his sights on being top of his class.

Of course, there was the issue of tuition. His family wasn't poor, per say, but even with a small scholarship his mother could barely pay for the school. He hoped that with top grades he would be able to get a larger scholarship the next year, but the chances were slim. His mother supported his interests, however, and worked two jobs to keep him in the path he had chosen.

Tasuku would always feel a pang of guilt whenever he saw his mother heading out for her night shift, or the ever present bags under her eyes. He wished that he could somehow help with the money situation, but the workload that he had from school prevented him from doing so.

The school itself was amazing. It had been completely revamped a few years before; state of the art computer labs littered the floor plans, projectors were used in every classroom, even the bathrooms were better than the usual public variety. Most of the teachers were harsh graders; they expected the best quality work from their students. The students were highly competitive; there was almost a silent ranking system between them all. If you were near the bottom, no one had to worry about you. If you were near the top? You were the one to beat.

Tasuku, through talent and copious amounts of studying, was number one in his class. The teachers praised him as his fellow students glared at him jealously. He needed to stay on top though, or he probably wouldn't make it to the next year.

But money was going from tight to non-existent. Even with the extra jobs, his mother was behind on the payments for school. Tasuku was worrying about how many more months he probably had left in his classes when he bumped into someone rounding a corner.

"Oof, sorry about that," he apologized quickly, until he actually noticed who he had bumped into.

Every school has its own collection of snobby popular kids, and Tasuku's high school was no different. Instead of preppy boys, or sports stars, his school had snobby rich bastards whose parents donated generous amounts of money to the school. They had a decent amount of influence over the faculty, and could generally get away with anything. The one boy he had bumped into, a second-year who was a grade above him, was one of the higher ups in the 'Snob Squad'.

"Watch where you're going, Kurosaki," he replied gruffly. Tasuku decided it wasn't worth it to pick a fight with him.

"I will, Hiruma-sempai," he responded politely. The older boy looked at him, seeming as if he was deciding on something.

"Hey, I heard you're a little scrap for cash right now," he started. Tasuku shot his head up; he hadn't shared that particular fact with anyone in the school.

"How did you-?"

"You should know there's lots of ways to find things out on a computer, Kurosaki," he replied with a smug grin. Tasuku glared. Of course there were means to find anything online, most of which were definitely illegal.

"Your point?" he asked guardedly.

"No need to be like that. I was just wondering if you wanted to make some side money, help your family out a little."

"I don't need your help," Tasuku responded, annoyed. He was, in his own words, a proud person; he was confident that he could handle things by himself. Others (mostly those below him in ranking) called him stubborn and arrogant.

"Oh? You don't want any help? Even though you'll probably get kicked out in two months because your mother can't make the payments?" Hiruma taunted, a slight grin tugging at his lips. Tasuku's fists were starting to shake. Not only did this bastard know all about him, he was making fun of his mother.

"Why do you even care, Hiruma-san?" he demanded, just keeping his voice even.

"What do you think? You're supposedly the smartest kid in your class. I know a couple of people who'd love to have use of your expertise. You need the money, they need some services. Simple as that," he replied in an offhand tone.

"I'm not going to hack anyone's computer, no matter how much they pay me," Tasuku retorted bluntly. The older boy glared at him.

"Not even if they offered you 100,000 yen for one job?"

"Not even- wait, what? For just one job?"

"Uh-huh. Just think what you could do with that money."

"I- I still wouldn't do it." Yet his voice wavered uncertainly. Hiruma sensed him weakening.

"Whatever. If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he then walked past Tasuku and out of sight down the hall.

Tasuku continued on his way as well, telling himself that he wouldn't lower himself to hacking for money. Not even if it paid well and was easy. Not because he desperately needed the money. No, never.

So of course he went and found Hiruma-sempai a few days later, and took him up on his offer. Looking back, Tasuku decided this was turning point number two. From computer geek to Daisy Cutter, the choice that would spin his life out of control.

* * *

A/N: Part one of this two part story. I have the second part started, but no guarantees as to when it will be done. So, what do you think? Reviews, yes, no, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Tasuku strolled the back streets of Tokyo with an arrogant gait. The nineteen years old man had just finished another particularly easy job, take some funds here, transfer them there. It had been simple, for a computer genius like him. Throughout high school he had delved deeper and deeper into illegal activities, and was making more money than most working men. He, of course, gave a safe portion of it to his mother. He had told her that he was working for the father of a friend, and he seemed happy enough, so she wasn't bothered.

Hacking suited the dark side of his nature perfectly. It showed off his skill and intellect, it had a fair amount of danger attached to it, and there was the intoxicating grip of power as well. He could hack almost any computer in Japan, he had money, and he had connections. The little job that night was nothing compared to some of the things he had been able to do. His name was growing in the underground, only a teenager and he was one of the best hackers out there.

Smiling at the thought, he continued on his way to the large apartment he owned in the better part of the city. The landlord had originally doubted he could make the payments, but he needn't have worried. Tasuku had ample amounts of cash, some of which he actually saved in a high security bank account.

His life hadn't been any better than it was now.

But sometimes reality has to take you down a few notches.

As Tasuku walked along the alley, almost home, he bumped into two men walking the other way. Both wearing black, they had been almost invisible in the dim light.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiots," said Tasuku, irritated. The eye of one of taller of the two men twitched dangerously.

Before he could register how it happened, one of the men grabbed Tasuku's jacket and pinned him against the wall.

"Arrogant little bastard-," growled the man who had a death grip on Tasuku's collar. The teen tried to struggle, but could barely breathe with the fist pressed up against his windpipe.

"Don't kill him yet, Daiki," the shorter man chided. The pressure on Tasuku's neck eased up a small fraction, and he drew in a ragged breath. The shock of the situation was slowly turning into fear. Kill him yet?

"Nothing less than he deserves, Saburo," Daiki retorted. The man ignored him.

"So, the infamous Daisy Cutter really is only a kid. That just makes it sting more." Saburo muttered, seemingly to himself. "So Daisy Cutter, do you know who I am?"

Tasuku stared at him, but no recognition flashed through his mind. He managed a strangled "No." Saburo's expression darkened.

"Of course not. You didn't need to know my face to completely bankrupt my company. Ever hear of Kamiki Shipping and Transportation? Do you know _that_ name?" The man's face had become livid.

Kamiki Shipping. Kamiki Shipping. Then it clicked.

"Oh," Tasuku uttered. A few months prior he had done a small job for the rival of a certain man's company. Shift funds, mess with their paperwork. He had essentially brought the company past its breaking point and now had the consequences glaring at him in the face.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Screw this; Daiki, get rid of him."

"WAI-," was all Tasuku managed to scream before the fist slammed into his face. He fell to the ground as the man let go of him. He scrambled to get up, but only received a punishing kick to the gut for his troubles. Doubled over in pain and with blood and stars blurring his vision, he knew he was done for. _They're gonna kill me,_ he thought in disbelief.

"Try this one on for size," he heard his attacker say. He cringed.

And everything went black.

* * *

The first thing he heard when he woke up was whistling, which was more than a little confusing. It sounded vaguely like a TV show theme. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to receive a sharp pain through his abdomen.

"Whoa there! You're not going to be able to sit up for a while," a male voice warned him. Tasuku cracked open an eyelid to see a man about his age sitting next to him. He had unruly black hair and a kind smile. He gave a quick glimpse around the room; it looked like a small bedroom of an apartment.

"Whr…Where am I? What happened to those guys?" he asked, his voice sounding slurred. Gods, it felt like he had one hell of a hangover. He rubbed his forehead in a futile attempt to ward off a headache as he waited for the man to answer.

"Don't worry; you're currently lying down in my house. I scared those two goons off with my best police voice. _You three, what are you doing down there?_" he uttered the last sentence in an authoritative tone, but it sounded slightly ridiculous. Tasuku merely stared at the man, wondering if he had gone from one bad situation to the next. It was just his luck, getting rescued by a crazy person. The man noticed the incredulous face. He laughed.

"I'm not insane or anything! Riko is always telling me I have an odd sense of humor." Tasuku suddenly realized something.

"Why aren't I at the hospital?" His rescuer frowned.

"I was planning on taking you there, but as soon as I tried moving you, you started shouting not to take you to the hospital. My apartment's closer, anyhow. Do you remember any of that?"

Tasuku shook his head in reply. It made sense though; he tried to avoid any official government agency. He hadn't thought of getting insurance before (nineteen year olds don't have much foresight), and him paying for hospital services with straight cash would raise eyebrows. He needed to avoid any unwanted attention towards his bank accounts, and how he had attained it. He knew that the government was starting to get suspicious of him, and that was more than a little worrying.

"Thank you…?" Tasuku started, and then realized they didn't know each other's names.

"Kurebayashi Souichirou," he filled in.

"Thank you, Kurebayashi-san. I'm Kurosaki Tasuku."

"I saved your life and you call me by my last name? Come on, I think that leaves us pretty well acquainted, Tasuku-san?" he grinned like an idiot. Tasuku actually laughed at the absurdity of it all. He had only just met this man and now they were on a first name basis? Unfortunately, laughing was another thing that sent shots of pain through his stomach. Souichirou gave him a worried glance as the teen gasped in pain.

"I think you should stay the night, your stomach is pretty bruised. I mopped up your nose as best I could, I don't think it's broken. You have a nasty black eye, but that will go away soon enough," Souichirou listed for him. Tasuku nodded, then smiled.

"How lucky am I? Rescued by a doctor, what are the odds?" The other man laughed.

"Doctor? Why would I still be in this small apartment on doctor's wages? No, I'm a computer programmer," Souichirou replied. His face darkened as he mentioned his occupation, which went unnoticed by Tasuku.

"Computer programmer, huh? I work in the computer field too," he joked. Yet, as he thought about his 'occupation', he remembered the look on one of his assailants face. The man had lost it all because of what Tasuku did. Though the company he owned wasn't without its own blemishes, the guy probably had a family or something. That man had had nothing to lose and was ready to kill Tasuku and all others who were involved in his downfall.

A dark thought clipped him like a bullet, sucking the color out of the room for a second. _How many other lives have I destroyed? _He pushed the question aside, too scared to think about it in depth. Souichirou coughed to get his attention.

"About your occupation… I heard some of what those guys were saying last night. Tasuku, I'm not completely ignorant of the computer underground," the man started. Tasuku paled as he realized what was coming, "They called you Daisy Cutter, which, as far as I know, is one of the biggest hackers out there. So, I want to know, is that who you are?"

The hacker in question considered lying. The man didn't know him well enough to be able to tell the difference. But, as he looked up into this guy's face, he knew the man wanted the truth. Fearing the worst, the hacker nodded. No point in lying if he had already heard it. Any second he would be thrown out of the apartment, to limp all the way back to his own.

Souichirou sighed, and then got up. "I just wanted to make sure. Do you need anything else? An extra pillow, some water, any pain medication?" He made vague gestures to where each would be. Tasuku simply stared at him.

"You, mean, I can stay?" the youth asked incredulously. An idiotic grin spread on the older man's face.

"You thought I was going to kick you out? Of course not! I didn't drag you all the way here just to dump you on my doorstep. It was the right thing to do. Now, the thing that _will_ get you kicked out is if you go anywhere near my little-,"

"Onii-chan? Is someone here?" a voice came from outside the room. Tasuku heard the door open, but was too sore to try and pick himself up again.

"Ah, Teru-chan! I'm sorry if we woke you up. This man is just staying here until he feels better. You should go back to bed," Souichirou scolded gently. Tasuku noticed the whole tone of the man's voice became softer when speaking to 'Teru-chan'.

"But Onii-chan, he looks hurt. Did something happen?" Tasuku had wondered idly if he looked as bad as he felt. Apparently he did.

"Please, Teru-chan, go back to bed. It's alright." Tasuku heard a little _huff_ of annoyance, and then the door closed. Souichirou sighed once more. "As I was saying, you can stay as long as you don't go anywhere near my little sister," he laughed. Tasuku rolled his eyes, why would he go anywhere near her? He couldn't even get up for heaven's sake! Not to mention he felt like he was going to pass out again from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, Souichirou-san, but… er… could I go to sleep again?" Tasuku asked, hoping that he wouldn't annoy the guy by passing out mid-conversation.

"Oh, oops, yah of course, of course. I'll leave you alone then," and with that he turned off the light in the room and slipped out. Tasuku sighed in relief. Really, that guy was a handful. As he was about to slip off into sleep his previous words echoed in his head.

_How many other lives have I destroyed?_

_How many lives have I destroyed?_

_How many…?_

* * *

The next morning Tasuku discovered that he was able to sit up again, though not without a considerable amount of pain. He got up slowly and grabbed onto a nearby dresser for support. It felt as if he hadn't slept at all the night before. Shadowy nightmares had plagued his sleep, making him feel drowsy as well as beat. Turning his head (which didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would) he caught sight of someone else in the room. After a moment's hesitation Tasuku laughed humorlessly. His face was so messed up that he hadn't even recognized himself in the mirror. He picked up his hand to feel the blood matted in his dark hair, collected his jacket, and left the room to tell Souichirou that he was leaving.

He found the man sitting in the kitchen part of the apartment, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Thanks so much for, well, everything," Tasuku muttered lamely, knowing that it barely covered anything. Souichirou simply smiled.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to call," he replied. Tasuku still couldn't understand how this man could be so generous, though he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Hopefully it won't be a matter of life and death next time."

The two shook hands and Tasuku headed back to his apartment. Both of them doubted they would meet again anytime soon.

So ten minutes later, when Souichirou opened his door to head out to work, he was surprised to see Tasuku racing down the hall to see him.

"Guys- last night- apartment- ran away," he explained, completely out of breath from running. Souichirou only had to look in the other man's terrified face to know what he should do.

"Come on, you can come to work with me," he replied with a grin. Surprise flitted across Tasuku's face, until he too smiled.

"Th-thank you so much."

"Really, it's the least I can do."

Turning point number three, meeting Kurebayashi Souichirou.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who fails at updating, guess who fails at updating, guess who fails at updating, oh that's right! It's me! (Look Who's Got a Letter Theme) Yah, this has almost been done for a while now, but I just couldn't get the last bit right until now. I hope that it's worth the wait (pfft no) and don't hold your breath for the next chapter. Senior year is eating my soul slowly but surely. D:**


End file.
